


it's a bukkake protein shake.

by primaverala



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bad Communication, Bukkake, Come Swallowing, Face-Fucking, Hand & Finger Kink, M/M, Multi, No Aftercare, Size Difference, Size Kink, Slight dub-con at the end, Threesome - M/M/M, degradation kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 19:03:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19751896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/primaverala/pseuds/primaverala
Summary: Every day, after practice, Hinata Shouyou gets a protein shake from two certain first years, to help him grow taller.





	it's a bukkake protein shake.

Hinata knows the routine after practice. Get the key from Suga-san and Daichi-san. “I’m going to practice serves with Kageyama afterwards!” They nod, smiling and complimenting him as if he was doing something good. As if he was a good boy.

Hinata tries not to squirm, feeling the wetness in his underwear, the knowing stares he got from the selective members on the team. Smirking at his little predicament.

Hinata doesn’t feel like a good boy. Especially not when he feels the wetness grow at their penetrating stares. He’d wondering what they’re thinking about him, but he already feels shaky during practice.

He doesn’t need to wait long. They start to clean up the gym after practice- sweeping and picking up volleyballs. After help from Asahi, he starts to single handedly carry the net to the closet. “Are you sure you got it?” Asahi nervously asked, watching as the small boy hobbled to the closet, “Yeah, I’m good!” 

Luckily, Kageyama gets the door for him, right as he was about to use his foot to. He puts the net away like usual, giving a cry of exclamation (He may be small, but he can do it anyway!) He turns to open the door, but notices that it’s locked.

Kageyama locked the doors.

He gives it a jiggle, but Kageyama snatches his hand away. Hinata looks down at his hand- Kageyama’s fingers overlap, wrapping over and showing how slender Hinata’s wrist is. Hinata swallows and glances up to look back at Kageyama- his face looks calculating, but Hinata feels suddenly trapped when Kageyama’s lips drag into a smirk- so small one wouldn’t be able to catch it.

Kageyama dragged his hands up Hinata’s slim thighs, pushing up his shorts to feel the hem of Hinata’s underwear. Hinata can feel his touch linger on his skin- pricking and on edge- even after Kageyama’s hands trail upwards. “How is the toy holding up? We can’t have you being a little slut during the school day, now can we?” 

Hinata feels his stomach tighten. Kageyama meant ‘the chastity belt’- or the plug he put in him. He feels jittery- Kageyama keeps toying with the hem of the underwear, so Hinata goes on his tippy-toes, trying to brush up, feel some kind of friction. The needless foreplay is killing him. 

Kageyama pushes him back, pulling his hands back from their place under his shorts. Hinata wants to whine from the lack of touch, but he swears he’s not that pathetic yet. “I can’t have you moaning like a whore right now, the rest of the team doesn’t need to find out how much of a slut you are.” 

Hinata felt his stomach drop to his feet. Oh right, the rest of the team. He wondered where they thought they were right now. If they thought they were skipping, were they going to come looking for them?

Hinata could feel Kageyama go back from their place under his shorts. He wanted to tell him to knock it off, but he felt the teasing brush of his length, mixed with the mild pain from the pinch of his foreskin. Hinata threw his head back, leaning against the wall. He imagined the rest of Karasuno watching them, their grossed out stares, wondering how their innocent decoy could do that, in a place like this. 

“A-Ahh, Kageyama-” Kageyama shoved a hand over his mouth. The commanding hand on his mouth- silencing him, Hinata wiggled for more friction. Kageyama could tease him whenever, but right now he wanted to finish this before-

Pulling at the doorknob. Hinata’s stomach dropped. Kageyama walked away, looking through the keyhole before seeming satisfied, opening the door.

Hinata tensed, trying to find a place to hide. What was Kageyama doing, was he a fool?

Hinata looked at Tsukishima. “Trying to sneak off with Kageyama, shrimpy? Don’t think you can get away from me now.” Hinata wanted to kick Tsukishima in the face with his teasing attitude. The only thing that stopped him was the hands Tsukishima used to lift his hands above his head.

Hinata wondered if the second hand was even necessary. Tsukishima dropped his other hand at his side. It wasn’t apparently, Hinata could imagine Tsukishima’s big hands- long fingers to match, ensnaring his thin wrists. He wonders how hard he’d have to put pressure to bruise him.

Apparently Tsukishima was trying to find out, as Hinata felt the pressure tighten, he couldn’t help but squirm in the makeshift cuffs, only increasing the pressure put. Tsukishima raised his hands, causing Hinata to have to stand on his tiptoes to even stay standing.

Tsukishima leaned over him, brushing a hand up his shirt. “I like you better like this, you’re too busy concentrating to run your mouth.” Hinata stared up at him, shivering at Tsukishima’s cold hands against his heated skin. He leaned his head back against the wall- not like he had any choice with how hard Tsukishima was pressing him against it, he struggled against his hands just to get. Hinata looks further into the distance- to Kageyama’s face, searching and knowing of Hinata’s discomfort, as if Hinata was an open book for all to read. Hinata could feel his face burn with shame, but he snapped back to Tsukishima as the taller middle blocker put his hand on his face, as if to feel.

Hinata looked at Tsukishima, their eyes connecting. Hinata swears he can see himself in Tsukishima’s clear gaze- and it feels way too intimate for a storage closet. Hinata collapses on the floor, a stinging pain on his cheek. Did Tsukishima just slap him?

He’s looking up up, up, up to the towering middle blocker. The look on his face- as if he just stepped on a bug, something to be scraped off of his shoe immediately and disposed. Hinata knows what he’d usually do- jump up, start to fight with him, but Hinata swears his limbs are weighted with lead. Is his head pounding right now or is he going crazy?

Why in the fuck is he so turned on from this?

Kageyama pulls down his zipper, pulling his dick out to give it a few attentive strokes. Hinata hesitantly looked at the setter’s face. He seemed to be judging Hinata, as if the boy was putting on a show for him. Hinata looked away, nervous. Tsukishima grabbed his face, Hinata quickly looking up to the blond. “What are you looking at?” He bent his head, feigning confusion, “Are you busy?” His fingertips slowly, deliberately stroked the bulge in Hinata’s shorts. So close, Hinata wasn’t even sure if he felt it. Constrained, Hinata tried to resist the touch but couldn’t help keening into the slight pressure. “So needy. Has your mom never taught you manners? Maybe we should do something about that. Take off your shorts.” Tsukishima released the boy’s hands. Hinata dropped his shorts automatically. There was no time for strip teases- he released the first time that that’s not what they wanted. His ass stings when he remembers his reminder.

He kicks the shorts away. He’ll get them later, sliding down onto the concrete floor. It was cold, but that was the last of Hinata’s thoughts as Tsukishima towered far above him, looking down on him in a way that made Hinata shiver. Hinata crossed his legs. Kageyama grabbed his ankle, pulling his crossed legs apart and spreading them wide. He felt the cold air hit his erection. He squirmed in his spot, the want for friction, release almost unbearable as he arched against the wall. Lowering his hips down, he felt a dose of pleasure fire in his body. He imagined the feeling of being impaled, and it was almost enough.

Tsukishima gave a warning slap on his face. Arousal forgotten, Hinata desperately tried to focus on his teammate’s face. It was hard, the aching of erection begging for release, but the aching of his face gave him a rewinder. He numbly felt precum slide down his length as he did what he always did- undo Tsukishima’s belt. Time for his reward. He can already feel the dick in his mouth and he hadn’t even started yet.

Hinata undid the zipper, tracing down the teeth of the zipper. He got up close, before pressing his mouth to the outline of Tsukishima’s erection. He reminded not to lick the fabric (“What are you, a slobbering dog? Tch.”) Even if he wanted to. His erection begged for release, but he closes his eyes, breathing in deeply as he leaned into Tsukishima’s abdomen to steady himself. Do this, then get pleasure later, right? 

Hinata reached out to lightly grab the middle blocker’s length, as if it was a treat. Hinata already felt the saliva pool into his mouth. He was already fucked from the beginning, he decided, breathing heavy as he slid the head of Tsukishima Kei’s dick into his mouth.

He tried to go deeper, slow and steady at first. He wasn’t prepared for the jerk of Hinata’s hips as Hinata sucked on his penis, though. Hinata almost gagged, throat constricting as he tried to remember what to do- breathe through your nose. He continued going, swirling his tongue as far as he can reach. Tsukishima jerked his hips again, “For having such a loud mouth, your mouth is actually quite small, isn’t it?” He remarked, threading a hand through his hair before he jerked Hinata’s head up. “Look at the person you’re sucking dick for, won’t you? We’re not paying you, are we?”

Hinata felt a shiver run through him at that. Tsukishima’s face- the cold light glinting in his eyes, the cruel grin- he squirmed before he felt Tsukishima give a warning jerk of his hips. Right, sucking dick.

Hinata felt his mouth stretch, after a while, of being shoved into the wall when trying to deepthroat, he realized he might as well lay back and let himself be used. He focused on the rhythmic jerks of Tsukishima’s hips as he fucked his mouth, laying hot and heavy in his mouth as Tsukishima’s pre-cum trailed down his throat unwillingly. Hinata couldn’t even spit it out, being trapped against a wall and Tsukishima’s body, and all. (Talk about being against a rock and a hard place, Hinata thought as he choked on Tsukishima Kei’s erection once more)

It was kinda hard to breathe, considering his nose was buried in Tsukishima’s (curly) blond pubes, but Hinata kind of liked it to. Even if he tried, he couldn’t look up to Tsukishima, see his face or his reaction. He was basically an inanimate object.

His erection gave a reminding pulse. Right. An inanimate object that has hormones. 

Hinata felt another hand thread through his hair. He was guessing it was Kageyama by the position the hand was rotated in when it gave his hair a jerk. He felt something hot and soft graze down his cheek. Was his face wet? He strained his peripheral vision, but all he could find was an outline of Kageyama’s body. He heard the wet sounds of skin-on-skin. Was Kageyama touching himself? He felt his mouth water more (causing him to choke as his throat instinctually constricted to swallow his saliva) No point to anyway, he knew he looked like a mess- saliva was dripping down his chin, and all the accidental-choking mishaps have left his vision blurred as he started crying half way through.

He felt the pounding in his mouth become harder, and he felt the soreness in his face increase. Hinata felt a hot liquid slide down his face. He flinched, feeling the cum drip from his hair down his face and his chin. Tsukishima finished soon after, Hinata desperately trying to swallow down the cum as it overflowed into his mouth. He felt it slosh into his mouth, but made sure not to spill anything.  
Kageyama looked at him, as if analyzing him, like he would do on the court when sizing up a player’s intent. “You look like a whore, with our cum on your face like that. Here, do you want to get cleaned up?”

Hinata didn’t know if he should get up or not. He nodded, cum dripping from his face to the floor. He was sore, and his erection may be raging but his knees have gone numb somewhere in that process. Tsukishima bent down, caressing the side of Hinata’s face, his fingers coming back sticky and wet. “Gross that it’s the King’s sperm of all things, but here comes the airplane~” He wiggled his fingers, in a mocking facade of the infant tactic.

Hinata opened his mouth, jaw numb as he tiredly licked the cum from the middle blocker’s long fingers. Tsukishima swiped the last bit of cum from the floor, as he popped into Hinata’s mouth. Hinata wanted to protest (he really didn’t want to eat cum from the floor) but he licked it obediently before Tsukishima withdrew his fingers, wiping his saliva-coated hands on his coat as if Hinata’s ‘germs’ were disgusting. Hinata looked on at Tsukishima’s fingers. The burning want was burning low, mere embers in the base of his stomach. Pre-cum that dried sticky on his stomach and thighs is the reminder.

Tsukishima got up, leaving Hinata on the floor. Kageyama was already dressed, and Tsukishima, zipping up his trousers, was ready too. They stared back at the spiker, half-dressed and unraveled, as if he was an oddity at the zoo. Hinata said nothing back. “Bye-bye Hinata, see you at practice,” Hinata always knows how Tsukishima’s eyes look when they’re mocking him, “Right?”

The door slams with surprising finality.

Hinata swallows. He tastes cum.

Hinata feels the tears before he recognizes that he’s crying.

\----

Daichi is taking Hinata’s height, (“Are you taller, Hinata?” Nishinoya asked one day, “Maybe you’re just shrinking,” Tanaka teased the libero. “No way!”) and Hinata hops up to the height marker. The captain takes the pencil, before lightly scratching to mark his place at the ruler. “165 cm. You’ve grown a couple centimeters, since July. Wow.”

Nishinoya stares shockingly at the pencil marking. “Uwaaa, so jealous! At least I’m not shrinking though,” He gave a sigh of relief.

Hinata found that he wasn’t listening, noise tuned out as he stared straight ahead to two players on the outskirts, not involved in the social interaction. They stare back at him, and Hinata feels like all his secrets have already been told.

Hinata is happy, because everyday after practice his teammates give him a protein shake to make him grow taller.

**Author's Note:**

> how did this turn slightly upsetting?  
> i'm not going to heaven.


End file.
